


I Would Be So Pleased

by supersinger472



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, College AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersinger472/pseuds/supersinger472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's studying abroad in England and his boyfriend Roxas misses him so much it's embarrassing. So Axel cuts in on his own Very Important sleeping time to let Roxas know he's still wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Be So Pleased

It had seemed like an amazing opportunity - no, it was an amazing opportunity - Axel going off to England to study poetry and history and visit the homes of his favorite poets and writers of the Romantic era. Roxas had done all the things good boyfriends were supposed to do; because the last thing he was was unsupportive: proof read his application essay for the program twenty times, gone out and gotten drunk with Axel in celebration of him, naturally, getting accepted, helped him pack his suitcases, Roxas had even knit him a sweater and worn it around the apartment for a week before giving it to Axel so it’d smell like him.

But a year without Axel was a long time, the three months he had already spent without him was a very long time. They had texts and phone calls and Skype but they were both incredibly busy with school and work, Axel had to maintain a 3.5 GPA just to remain in the program and Roxas was paying all the rent on the apartment, and with the time difference it was nearly impossible for them to speak to each other when one of them, usually Axel, wasn’t too exhausted for anything more than mumbled ‘I love yous’ and listening to the sound of Axel falling asleep on the other end of the line without remembering to hang up. It shamed Roxas to admit it but it had only taken a few weeks without Axel to realize that he was one of those idiots who fell apart without their boyfriends; who started using his shampoo and bodywash to smell him on their skin in the shower, who would jump every time the phone rang hoping desperately it would be their boyfriend, who kept every voicemail from him saved on their phone, even the one that was just an accidental pocket dial. There was also a small, selfish part of him that missed Axel for more than just his conversation, that missed the tall redhead’s body in a way that even a long weekend with a tube of Axel’s favorite warming lube and his hands between his thighs couldn’t satisfy.

So he had thrown himself into school and work, picking up extra shifts to pay for extra classes, so he wouldn’t have to come home to an empty apartment. But all the extra work meant he missed more of Axel’s calls and texts until every time he saw the missed call notification his breath froze in his chest with fear. What if he and Axel just weren’t cut out for the long distance thing? Roxas wasn’t exactly good with words and while Axel could write beautiful poems and was charming in a kind of assholish way and had a voice that sent shivers down Roxas’ spine when his said his name in just the right way he was still exhausted every time he called; which wasn’t conducive to three hour long conversations about how important and precious their love was, the kind of conversations Xion’s girly magazines said every long distance couple had to have as often as possible in order to keep the magic alive. Every time he managed to have a real conversation with Axel it dispelled some of his worries but then they’d go a week without Axel even responding to his texts and all the fear would come rushing back. Roxas wanted it to work, needed it to work, but he was running out of ideas to keep the spark alive. His chest still filled with a warm ache every time he thought of Axel but a paranoid voice in his head couldn’t help but worry that Axel was getting bored with him.

 

It had been two weeks since the two men had last spoken, a short text exchange where Roxas informed Axel pumpkin spice latte’s were back in season at the coffee shop and Axel had complained that he had yet to find a decent coffee shop after months of searching. Roxas offered to teach him how to make a pumpkin spice latte to keep him warm and Axel had replied that it’d ruin the magic and he’d rather have him keeping him warm anyway, complete with a winky smiley face and Roxas had been so on edge after his months long dry spell that if he had been anywhere except for work during the morning rush when he had received that message he might have done something about the way his cock jerked shamelessly in his drawers instead of blushing and putting his phone away. So he was legitimately surprised when the phone rang while he was at home, working on homework in the few hours he had before he went back to work and then to his night class; his surprise only grew when he glanced at the clock and did some quick calculations and realized it was one in the morning in England, Axel shouldn’t even be conscious at this point.

“Hello, this is Roxas,” he said, his voice full of worry as he set his laptop aside.

He heard Axel’s familiar chuckle, not deep or low but throaty and warm all the same, like a cup of Mexican hot chocolate with extra cinnamon, lots of extra cinnamon if Axel was ordering it, so much extra cinnamon Roxas would have to fight the urge to sneeze for hours after making it. “I know it’s you Roxas, I’m the one who called you after all.”

“Axel,” just hearing his voice was enough to make him smile, especially when he said his name with just the right amount of emphasis on the ‘r,’ and now that his momentary panic had subsided he could enjoy talking to his boyfriend. “I thought it was the hospital calling or something, like you’d gotten into some kind of terrible wreck and they needed me to tell you who you were.”

“So in this scenario my phone survived the crash but my wallet didn’t?”

“Well maybe it wasn’t a car wreck, something like a house fire. You’re calling me at one AM, I’m allowed to worry.”

“Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself, you’re always staying up late to talk to me.”

Roxas rolled his eyes and huffed a bit, a little embarrassed, he had been under the impression that Axel barely knew how timezones worked and thus wouldn’t notice how late he was staying up, “it’s fine, I’m doing homework all the time now anyways, and if I tried to call you at a reasonable hour here I know you’d just be asleep.”

“I’d be more than happy to wake up for you; hell, I’m awake right now, just so we can talk.”

“Thanks, Axel,” Roxas said, genuinely touched by such a simple gesture. All at once he felt something loosen in his chest that he wouldn’t have even noticed but for its absence, Axel had given up one of the most precious things in the world to him, sleep, just to talk to Roxas. It made Roxas realize that all his fears that Axel would leave him for some British man with a smooth accent weren’t just unfounded, but absurd. Axel loved him, had gone to England for the same reason Roxas was studying to go to med school: he hoped they’d have a future together and wanted it to be as happy as possible. Roxas felt the need to say something else, something to lighten the mood before all the emotions in his chest bubbled up and he did something embarrassing like cry. “So, how’s the quest for a coffee shop going?” There, it was perfect, not too heavy, but not so insignificant it was boring; smalltalk, without seeming like it.

“Terrible, I could never replace you, and I hate tea, by the way, I think you should stop serving it at the coffee shop.”

“Other people like tea, though, and you like sweet tea, and iced tea.”

“That’s different, they don’t have that here. Tea here is this sad china cup full of bitter leaf juice and it’s all they drink!”

Roxas burst out laughing at that, he sounded so offended, “my offer is still on the table, you know.”

“I’m not going to take advantage of you like that, Roxas, just accept that you’re never going to teach me how to make a latte and move on. Keep your black magic to yourself.”

“Fine, I’ll give up, but I won’t abandon you, at least let me teach you how to make Mexican hot chocolate.”

That made him pause, “the way you make it just for me at home?” The way he said it was so sweet and hopeful Roxas ached to press his lips against his cheek.

“Yeah, just for you,” Roxas smiled and sighed, only a little sad, only a little full of desire to curl up against Axel’s side and whisper those words right in his ear with a different connotation.

Axel chuckled and just like that the sweet innocence in his voice was gone, replaced with something darker and more mature that Roxas ached just as much to hear, though the ache is centered a bit lower on his body. “Then I’ll have to pay you back when I come home.”

Roxas groaned, instantly brought back to reality; Axel was a continent away and if they kept talking he wouldn’t have any time to finish his homework. “I’m not going to wait a year to teach you how to make Mexican hot chocolate, I’ll just email you the recipe.”

“The quarter’s almost over, Roxas, and I’ve been saving up for a plane ticket. I’ll be able to visit by the end of the week. Then you can teach me.”

Roxas bolted upright, grinning wider than he had in weeks, “you mean it?”

“Yeah, I do, I told you I’d be visiting during the breaks. Are you saying I remembered something the great Roxas forgot?”

The great Roxas rolled his eyes, “don’t be smug, you remember important dates all the time; it’s your job; it’s the actually important stuff you forget like dish soap and chocolate sauce.”

“That sounds like a disgusting combination, what have you been getting up to without me to supervise you?” Axel’s quiet laugh was nearly drowned out by the creak of bed springs as he shifted on his no doubt incredibly cheap mattress; the bed in the apartment in the states was provided by Axel when they had moved in together and was probably the nicest bed in the world but the redhead’s stingy roommate in England had been a source of frequent complaints and Axel couldn’t justify spending the money on a decent mattress when he’d be gone in a year. Roxas wasn’t too concerned, he doubted that any bed in the world, no matter how creaky, could actually interfere with Axel’s sleep.

Roxas sighed in mock disapproval, but with a quiet laugh in his throat, “nothing you need to know about,” he said, acting coy.

“Well if you haven’t been up to anything then I’ll really have to give you a treat when I get home.”

“Three months is a lot to make up for, are you sure you can handle it?”

“I’ve got plans, don’t worry, Roxas.”

God he loved the way Axel said his name sometimes. His breathing deepened as he slid down on the bed slowly until he was lying flat on his back, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach to the cool air of the apartment. He pressed the phone closer to his ear, feeling like it was just him and Axel in their own two-way world between cellphone and cellphone. It wasn’t nearly enough, but if he closed his eyes tightly he could imagine Axel was right there with him, breathing those words in his ear, purposefully not touching him so he could watch him go crazy with want. At the last minute he remembered to grab the lube from the bedside drawer and set it on the bed beside him, he would hate to not be prepared and miss even a moment of Axel’s voice while he was scrambling for it. When he was back in position and ready to go on he licked his lips and murmured softly to Axel who had waited patiently on the other end of the line, “what kind of plans?”

“The kind of plans that get the the neighbors calling the landlord to complain, the kind of plans that make it so they all know I’m back.”

“I’m not that loud.”

“You will be,” the smirk in his voice was obvious, all of Axel’s emotions were plain as day in his voice, the one thing Roxas could appreciate about their sudden need for lots and lots of phone conversations; he slowly learned the nuances of Axel’s voice, how to tell if he’s wide awake or half asleep just by the way he says his name, the layers of emotions he can hide on his face but can’t hide in his voice. When Axel spoke to him like this, like he had a smirk that just barely showed his teeth, he knew he’d be in for an intense night, because Axel’s mind was quick but when he had time to plan something out, fully formed but constantly changing based on a list of things he wanted to do to Roxas with small adjustments here and there based on what he thought his boyfriend needed and what he wanted to deny him. It had been so long since Roxas had been satisfied that he was in danger of getting hard before Axel said a word just from the anticipation. “Are you paying attention, Roxas?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed thickly and braced his legs apart on the bed. “Yeah, I’m listening.”

“Good boy, you must really want to hear what I’ve got in store if you’re actually listening. Normally I need to put something in your mouth if I want you to be quiet.”

That wasn’t true, Axel was the chatty one in bed, giving him orders and showering him with compliments and telling him what he was going to do to him next; Roxas may have been far from quiet but half the time he was so overwhelmed with pleasure he could barely remember his own name. That being said, if Axel wanted to force something hot and hard down his throat to keep him quiet he’d willingly take it as deep as it could go, rosy lips stretched wide to accommodate it, his lips and chin shining with the saliva and pre-come his mouth would be too full to swallow, moaning lewdly as he bobbed his head between Axel’s legs. “Yes, yes please, do that to me,” Roxas reached down and tugged on his belt to undo it one handed.

“But I don’t have to, since you said you’d be quiet and let me tell my story,” Axel chuckled at Roxas’ frustrated groan. “I think I’ll start with kissing you, that’s what I’ve really missed. You can fantasize about it but it’s never the same. Your soft, sweet lips, feeling your breath against my face, shoving you against the wall and holding you by the hair as you wrap your arms around my neck, that soft wet tongue that feels good no matter where you’re using it, the feeling of sinking my teeth into your lips.”

“You’re right, you’re absolutely right: kissing is great, it’s a great start.” Roxas was babbling, trying to get Axel to hurry up and get to the good part.

“Then once I’ve got you pinned against the wall I can shove my leg between yours, feel how hard you are already as you’re rutting against it. It’ll be easy, you are shorter than me after all.”

Roxas moaned ‘thank yous’ into the phone as he ground the palm of his free hand against the bulge in his jeans, the relief not enough, never enough, in fact, like giving a starving man a single piece of candy it only inflamed his desire more.

“You’re hard as a fucking rock, aren’t you? Well, in the interest of your dry cleaning bill I should get your clothes off, right?”

“Yes, that’s a great idea!”

“Shame I have to let go of your hair, it’s so fun to pull, but we can wait for that. Right now, I’m sliding my hands to your hips and moving them slowly up your body, pushing them under your shirt. It bunches up as I move my hands and you raise your arms above your head, letting me slip it off easily and throw it on the floor. Then I move onto your jeans. I kiss you softly, gently, apologizing for biting earlier, and as I’m doing that I’m undoing your belt and your fly. It’s easy to hook my thumbs into the waistband of your pants and underwear and pull them down in one easy move.

Roxas’ own movements weren’t nearly as smooth and graceful as he put the phone on speaker and dropped it on the bed to yank his shirt off over his head and throw it in the general direction of the laundry hamper, too desperate to bother with neatness at a time like this. Just as quickly he kicked off his jeans and pulled off his underwear, leaving them in a heap by the bed. “Wh-what next?” He asked as he crawled back onto the bed.

“You tell me, you’re the naked one.”

Roxas blushed and struggled to come up with a suitable scenario. Axel made it seem so easy, conjuring scenes from out of thin air, all Roxas had to do was listen to his voice and play along, actually leading things was harder. “I guess we kiss some more?” He hadn’t meant for it to sound like a question, but he was so nervous he was having trouble managing his tone. “And then I guess you’d bend me over the table, or the couch?”

Thankfully Axel took it from there, his breathing slightly heavier, “I’d prefer the couch, it’s lower and the fact that it has an armrest instead of a flat surface means I have a lot more access to your body.”

Roxas turned over and got on his elbows and knees, his ass up in the air, “access to my body to do what?” he offered as an apology for his unsexy contribution.

“Lots of things, I can spread you open and get a look at your pink little hole, I can grind my cock against you and drive myself wild,” Axel fell silent for a moment and Roxas could only imagine that he was finally pulling off his pants. He closed his eyes to imagine the sight of it, thick and hard, the head plump and swollen with blood, the same color as Axel’s lips after he kissed him hard. It was probably sticky with pre-come from being neglected so long and Roxas whimpered at the thought of it heavy and hot in his hand, making wet noises while he stroked it. There was a soft sound that was probably Axel spitting in his hand and he let out a low groan a moment later.

“What did you do?” Roxas panted for breath, rocking his hips against nothing, waiting helplessly for Axel to continue.

Axel’s voice was strained, and it was as sexy in its own way as his voice when he was perfectly calm while Roxas was writhing with need, “I’m jerking myself off imagining you bent over the couch just begging for my touch. We’ve still got that brown leather one, right?”

“Yeah, yeah we do, why?”

“I bet you’re getting pretty sweaty, and it’s nice and cool. But you’re being a good boy, aren’t you? Not touching yourself?”

“No,” Roxas keened, rolling his hips against the empty air; he was getting pretty sweaty, if he was bent over the couch his skin would probably stick to it, which didn’t seem that sexy to him but Axel seemed into it so he’d be perfectly happy to go along with it.

“Since you’re being so good why don’t you stretch yourself out like you would if I was watching? Just let me hear you, okay?”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Roxas scrambled for the bottle of lube on the bed and squeezed out way more than he’d need onto his fingers, the last remaining logic center in his brain told him he’d regret that once he came down from his high of arousal and sticky chemicals were oozing down his skin but even that got shut down pretty quickly as he rubbed his hands together to spread it around and shivered as it started to heat up his skin. He was too impatient after all that time Axel had spent muttering filthy things in his ears without letting him touch himself that he didn’t bother to tease himself before shoving two fingers inside himself, crying out and jolting at the sudden stretch. The small amount of pain quickly faded away as the warming lube tricked his body into thinking it was even more aroused than it already was and he turned his face towards the phone to let out a loud, helpless moan.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Roxas, I know you’re enjoying it, just like I told you to. Are you jerking off?”

Roxas shook his head and let out a whimper before remembering he was on the phone, “no, but I’m imagining you inside me. Y-you feel so good this way, your cock fits in me so nice, makes me feel amazing.”

“What are you doing? Do you you have your fingers inside yourself? Are you using the-”

Roxas interrupted him with a moaned, “yes, yes! The cinnamon stuff you use all the time!” His mouth fell open and he arched, pushing himself up on one weak arm, curling his fingers inside himself before letting out a shuddering breath.

“I thought you’d be out of that by now.”

“I bought more,” that was embarrassing to admit, sure the bottles were small and when Axel was there they tended to go through them even faster, but basically admitting that he was masturbating a lot made his face heat up, though, not enough to stop the call or keep himself from bracing his shoulders on the bed so he could spread himself wider with his free hand and push a third finger inside himself. That was enough to make him wince; he hadn’t used more than two fingers on himself in a while but if he was going to imagine Axel’s cock he was going to do it right. “I’ve got three fingers inside myself,” he said before Axel could ask, rocking back on his hand, searching and curling his fingers inside himself until he found his prostate with a loud moan, attempting to form his name but only getting out the first syllable.

“Three fingers?” Axel groaned and his breathing sped up, the phone close enough to Roxas to sound like his boyfriend was above him holding him down and digging his fingers into his skin as he stretched him open with his long fingers. “I think you’re more than ready for my cock then.”

“Yes, please, please, Axel, I want it!” He was panting heavily and sucking in breaths of air in between helpless moans as a spot of drool slowly formed beneath his open mouth, his tongue hanging out against the soft fabric.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you, hard and fast just the way you’re begging for it now, god you’re so sexy like this. I can slam it inside you in one motion you’re so ready for me, and I can reach around and pull at your nipples, I know they’re not very sensitive so I have to be rough, and I love the way your hole twitches around me when they finally, finally get hard.”

“L-lower, Axel, lower!”

“Oh you want me to touch your cock?” He let out a mixture of a moan and a laugh, “yeah, yeah when I’m done wringing all the noises out of you I can get from your nipples how about I wrap my hand tight around your cock and rub you off as hard as I’m pounding into you?”

Relieved whimpers spilled from Roxas’ mouth as he moved the hand that wasn’t inside himself between his legs to grip his cock, pre-come and heated lube making slick noises as they mixed together on his skin. He was so close already that just a few seconds later he came so hard the edges of his world went dark for a moment and pearly white come pulsed out onto his chest and stomach and the blankets beneath him, making an even bigger mess as he moaned Axel’s name so loud it bounced off the walls of his room. As he collapsed onto the sticky mess he had made he heard Axel let out a loud groan. His whole body was still shaking with the power of his orgasm and his throat was hoarse and dry but he reached over with a trembling hand and turned his speakerphone off, thankful he hadn’t gotten anything sticky on his phone when he held it against his cheek, “A-Axel?”

The only sound out the other end was heavy breathing for a long moment until Axel said, “y-yeah Roxas, I’m here.”

“You came, right?” Roxas panted, swallowing to try to bring back moisture to his throat.

There was a breathless laugh, “yeah, I did. God that was amazing, you sounded so sexy it was almost as good as the real thing.”

“I know what you mean. I hope none of the neighbors are home yet.”

“I probably woke my roommate.”

“What, with the bed? I didn’t hear it that much.”

“No, I was screaming your name, silly.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“I’ll bet, you were getting pretty into it,” there was a soft groan and Roxas heard the creak of bedsprings as Axel fell backwards onto his bed. “God I miss you.”

Roxas got an idea, he may not be a master of dirty talk but there was something he could do with his high-tech phone that Axel would love. “Give me a sec, okay?” before Axel could say anything he pulled the phone away from his ear and held it above himself, snapping a picture of himself with his legs spread wide, the area between his legs shining with lube, his chest and stomach smeared with come and there was probably some in his messed up hair, at the very least there was spit in it from accidentally rolling in his drool spot. His eyes were soft and warm with satisfaction and he was even giving the camera a cheeky peace sign with his tongue hanging out. Before he could chicken out he sent it to Axel and brought the phone back to his ear.

“Roxas? Roxas? What happened? Did you fall asleep?”

“Nope. I just had to do something for a moment,” although he was starting to get drowsy, a quick glance at his alarm clock and he groaned; there was no time for him to take a shower and still make it to work, and there was no way he could show up with his own come in his hair. Roxas yawned wide enough to pop his jaw and he winced, “thanks a lot Axel, now I’m going to be late.”

“You’re not seriously going into work after the best phone sex of your life, are you? Come on,” he wheedled, “stay with me, snuggle.”

“I can’t ‘snuggle,’ I need to take a shower, and wash the sheets, and then I have night classes.”

“Call in sick.”

“That’s a terrible use of sick days.”

“If you can’t walk you’re allowed to call in sick,” Axel said, chuckling.

“Alright, I admit I may be a little wobbly in the knees, but what about you, it’s still super early over there?”

Axel muffled a yawn, “wait, I wanted to say something before you crashed.”

“I’m not going to crash, I still need to at least get these nasty sheets in the wash and then I really, really want to shower.”

“Let me say my piece then.” His tone grew suddenly serious, “then you can go clean up.”

“Okay, hit me.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been selfish lately. I jetted off to England and left you to take care of everything back home while I worshipped at the altar of Keats.”

“It’s fine, I can handle it-” Roxas tried to interrupt but Axel cut him off.

“I mean it, you know I don’t neglect you when we’re on the same continent, so what’s my excuse for doing so now? I need to sleep? Bullshit, I need to spend time with you.” Axel paused, waiting for Roxas to refute him then continued. “I’m definitely going to be spending a lot of time with you next week, but until then, I propose a compromise: I will call you, for sure, every night at five PM your time as long as you pick up the phone every time I call you. Is that okay?”

Roxas smiled, “yeah, that’s perfect.”

Axel let out a relieved sounding sigh, “good. I was a bit worried for a while, you weren’t answering any of my calls.”

“Yeah…” Roxas hung his head sheepishly, “I think I was a little afraid of you for a while.”

“Now why would you be afraid of me? I’m harmless.”

“It’s not you, not exactly. I was afraid our relationship was doomed.”

“It’s not doomed, Roxas,” Axel’s voice was soft and reassuring, a murmur in his ear almost as private as what they had just done, only more tender, like in a few moments Roxas had become a priceless doll that Axel longed to touch but feared breaking.

“Well, our conversations haven’t been exactly deep and meaningful lately.”

Axel scoffed, “deep and meaningful is for wishing wells, Roxas, I know that our time could be put to much better use.”

“Like?” Roxas goaded, a smile on his lips, Axel had a way with words Roxas couldn’t match, in just one sentence he had turned his mood around completely once again.

“Phone snuggles, like I said before, you lie down, I lie down, it’s cozy, even though we’re on different continents.”

Roxas sat up and stretched, holding the cellphone between his ear and his shoulder and stripping the soiled blankets off the bed, “can phone snuggles wait until I’ve at least got new blankets?”

“If that’s what’ll make you comfortable, do it.”

It took Roxas almost no time at all to throw the blankets in the pile with the rest of the dirty laundry and snatch new ones down from the closet. His attempt to remake the bed was sloppy, even for him, but style and grace could wait until after he took a short nap. He grabbed his phone and crawled back into bed, putting it on speakerphone and setting it on the pillow beside him as he burrowed into the blankets. “Axel? You still there?”

There was a tired grumble on the other end of the line but he eventually said, “yeah, I’m here.” He paused and said in a much less irritated voice, “I can hear you breathing.”

“I put my phone on speaker, does it bother you?”

“No, just give me a moment,” there was some muffled tapping noises but eventually Axel got speakerphone turned on and the quiet sound of his breathing filled the bedroom, “did it work?”

“I can hear you just fine,” Roxas rested his head on the pillow and stared at his phone until his eyes grew heavy. “Axel, you awake?”

“Not for much longer,” came the sleep muffled reply.

“I miss you.”

It took such a long time for Axel to answer Roxas was sure he had fallen asleep, and he was just on the edge of drifting off himself when he heard, “I love you too.”

 

Roxas woke in the middle of the night, feeling even more sweaty and gross than he had when he had fallen asleep because of the unnatural time time of day. He stumbled off to shower without waking up completely and grimaced when he felt his hair simultaneously crusted with come and soaked with sweat. After shampooing vigorously and scrubbing every inch of his body with his most abrasive scrub brush he felt more like himself, and after standing under the lobster-boilingly hot water until it all got used up he felt ready to go back to bed. Before he crawled back under the covers he grabbed his phone and tapped the home button, making a face when it wouldn’t turn on. He plugged it in and, just on a whim, waited for it to power on. Almost immediately he received a text from Axel, sent two hours ago, in reply to the picture had sent. Roxas grinned evilly when he read it, that’d leave Axel thinking about him all day for sure.

_**From: Axel ;* [22:03]**_  
_\- JESUS CHRUST_  
_\- CHRIST*_  
_\- 3 months without me and you really turn into a deviant_  
_\- im saving this pic just u watch me_

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from the song I would be so pleased by Deedee Magno Hall, the voice of Pearl from Steven Universe. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0kL9hV01PU  
> HMU at mpregnateyourocs.tumblr.com


End file.
